I love you, Otouto
by Suicidal Romanticide
Summary: Itachi's back, and Sasuke realizes he loves him. Rating will go up when the story does.


Sasuke could barely see a shadow through the thick rain and fog that was pouring on his onyx hair. A figure was coming closer. He could now see the face and his heart started beating wildly. Why was he blushing all of a sudden? He had never felt these emotions before.

"I-Itachi-san?" he stuttered. The man looked up and stopped walking.

"Sasuke? It's been a long time my brother."

Sasuke heart was now thumping in his chest. He tried not to think about Itachi's muscular body, but his mind would not stop. Itachi stared his brother and bent down to his ear.

"I've missed you." Crimson swept over his face. Itachi's breath sweetly intoxicating as he stared in Sasuke's eyes. Itachi embraced and Sasuke could feel Itachi's burning flesh.

_Is he feeling it, too?_

His question was answered quickly as the older man's lips met Sasuke's. They kissed softly at first, and then more passionately. Sasuke pulled Itachi's long hair, betting for more. After a while, they pulled away, their clothes now fully drenched from the rain.

"You can stay at my place. I have extra clothes, if they would fit you."

Itachi thanked Sasuke and they began their walk to his house holding hands. Sasuke snuggled up to Itachi. His cloak enveloped his younger brother and he put an arm around his shoulders. The cloak protected both of them from the hard rain. On one side of Sasuke's body, the rain soaked fabric sent cold chills through his body. On the other side, his Aniki's warm skin pressed against his. Finally, they reached Sasuke's street. The lone light on his house was foggy in the dark night. The rain continued to pour as he opened the door to see the interior of his plain yet comfortable home. In the front room, there was a small table next to a run-down chair. Itachi took his cloak off to reveal a mesh shirt with black sweatpants then sat down in the chair.

"Where can I put this?" he asked Sasuke, holding up his cloak with red clouds on it. The younger Uchiha took it to the closet. He reached for the top hook, but it was too tall for him. A bit of his skin, the color of soft moonlight peeked out from the bottom of his shirt. Itachi stared at the beauty while Sasuke tried for a little longer.

"Nii-san, come help me!" he whined. His lips were curled into a pout and Itachi had to smile. He stepped behind Sasuke and took the cloak from him. He quickly hung it up and wrapped his long arms around Sasuke's neck. His hands rested on his chest, feeling Sasuke's heart beat.

_He is so cute like this_, he thought. Sasuke leaned back on his older brother. Itachi pulled Sasuke over the chair and moved him onto his leg. He moved his head so his cheek was resting against Sasuke's. His right leg was over Sasuke's and the younger boy blushed. Sasuke turned his head so he was eye-to-eye with his brother and leaned in to kiss him. Both their eyes were closed and they were pulling at each, lusting for more. Sasuke's raven hair was tangled with Itachi's long pony-tail. He had once loved to pull on his nii-san's hair, it as fun to watch him blow up and chase Sasuke until Mikoto told her sons to stop scurrying around. Itachi remembered how he felt like a cat whenever Sasuke did that; he would pick Sasuke up and jump down all the stairs. It was fun to hold his younger brother then, but it was even more fun now that he's older. Sasuke pulled back from their passionate kiss.

"Nii-san, you've made me forget that I haven't taken my shower today! I must smell"

With that, he grabbed Itachi's arm and pulled him through a door that opened up into a bedroom.

"Nii-san, I'm sorry, but I only have one bed. If you want, I can sleep on the floor and you can sleep on the bed."

"It's too cold for you on the floor. You can sleep on the bed with me, if that's okay with you, of course." A deep blush spread on Sasuke's face.

"O-of course it is!" Itachi smirked as his brother stuttered.

"Now what was that shower you were talking about? I'll tidy your room up for you."

"Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"You might want to take your wet clothes off so you don't catch a cold." Itachi chuckled and took out a kunai to slice the wet fabric that was still sticking to his body.

Itachi was done picking up the room and he was already wearing nothing but his black boxers. The shower had been turned on only a minute ago, and he knew Sasuke would not be coming out anytime soon. He decided to give his little brother a surprise. He put his hand on the bathroom doorknob and slowly pulled it open. He cringed when I creaked, but Sasuke didn't hear it over the running water. He could see the shadow of Sasuke's body through the shower curtain. He slid his boxers to the floor and he crept into the shower. Of course, Sasuke heard him now and turned his black eyes to face his brother's red. Pretending nothing was unusual, Itachi picked up the bottle of shampoo not yet used and squirted some on his hands. He began to lather Sasuke's dark hair with the sweet smelling lotion. He noticed how much their hair differed even though they were related. Itachi's was a silky onyx while his brother's was stiff and had more blue in it. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's strong torso. His soft lips traveled to his ear, nibbling it a bit. Sasuke let out a smell meow and his face turned red as Itachi's mouth curled into a smirk against his earlobe.

"Itachi…more…" he moaned. The younger Uchiha was obeyed. Kisses trailed around his neck and then they stopped.

"Why?" gasped Sasuke.

"Because of this." He turned Sasuke around and kissed him on the lips. Sasuke moaned and Itachi took the chance to explore his mouth. The water was continuing to pour on their naked bodies and they finally came up for air gasping. Sasuke turned the faucet off and Itachi stepped out, handing him a towel.

"Nii-san, you can use that one. I'll get one for myself." With that, he opened the closet door and took out a blue towel.

"It's been a long night, Sasuke-kun. Let's get some rest," Itachi murmured into his ear, making his face turn the exact color of Tayuya's hair. They walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom holding hands. Together, they removed their towels. Sasuke went over to a drawer and took out two pairs of boxers. Itachi tried not to stare at his body, but eventually he gave in. Sasuke noticed this and threw one of the pairs at the horny man's face.

"Try it on and see if it fits." Itachi pulled them on over his thighs.

"They're a bit…tight," he said.

"I'll get you a bigger pair, then," Sasuke replied. He picked up a new pair and gave them to his brother.

"How do I look?" Itachi asked him flirtingly.

"Beautiful," was the reply, and Itachi was flung onto the bed, Sasuke's body covering his. He pulled the sheets over the two of them and closed his eyes.

"Itachi?"

"Yes?" he answered sleepily.

"I love you."

"I love you too, my dear Otouto." Sasuke buried his head in Itachi's arms and they both fell asleep.

**Wasn't that sweet? XDD I think it was. There will be another chapter, it's just that I need to type it up. **


End file.
